


The Best Present

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Funny, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, jeremwood, nerf guns, off topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy has a surprise present for Ryan.





	

Jeremy looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, missing his green dyed hair already. He'd cut his hair short after getting all the dye out. As he stared at his reflection a movement behind him caused him to smile. Without turning he looked into the blue eyes of the tall man who walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey Ryan," he said as Ryan smiled back and looked at him in the mirror.

"Morning Jer," Ryan replied using the nickname he used for Jeremy. He snuggled closer to Jeremy and kissed the top of his head before resting his chin on the lad's head and continued to look at their reflection.

"I like it. I almost forgot what you look like with brown hair," he said smiling as Jeremy blushed.

"I fucking hate my short hair!" he said and Ryan laughed.

"But if you got into a fight short hair is an advantage they can't use against you," he pointed out. Jeremy laughed and turned around so he was now facing Ryan.

"One, I haven't been in a fight in years and don't plan on being in any anytime soon. Two, it's a little creepy and hot when you talk about random odd facts," he said and smiled up at Ryan as he wrapped his own strong arms around Ryan's waist. Ryan was opening his mouth to respond when there was a pounding at the door.

"I swear to god if you two are fucking in there when I need to take the mother of all shits out here I'll kill you both!"

Ryan laughed and rubbed noses with Jeremy before turning and unlocked the door smiling apologetically at the young man standing there fuming.

"Sorry Michael you know we just can't keep our hands off each other," he joked. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Just move so I can release this demon inside me!" he ordered and pushed past Ryan and shooed Jeremy out before closing and locking the door. The two men laughed and walked back to the Achievement Hunter office.

"By the way, I got you a present!" Jeremy said remembering the gift he'd bought for Ryan. The tall man looked at Jeremy and raised an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked. Jeremy smiled and pretended to lock his lips.

"You'll see!" he said and laughed when Ryan pouted.

"I'll give it to you on Off Topic today okay bud?" Jeremy asked and winked at Ryan who blushed.

"Fine I guess I can wait for two more hours," Ryan said and sat down at his desk. Jeremy was excited to give Ryan the present he'd gotten for him, knowing he'd both love and use it, the thought making Jeremy smile at the fun the gent would have.

Later on Off Topic the group, Jeremy, Ryan, Jack, special guest Greg Miller from Kinda Funny, and Trevor sat around the table of the set and discussed the various topics they'd chosen to get off topic on for that week. Jeremy noticed that Ryan kept eyeing the large package that he'd brought in that contained his present with a curious expression and a raised eyebrow. About halfway through the show Jack looked over at Jeremy.

"Jeremy what's in the box that Ryan keeps looking at?" he asked. The others looked as well.

"Just a lil something I picked up for my babe," Jeremy said and winked at Ryan who blushed while the others teased.

"I bet it's some weird kinky shit!" Greg exclaimed causing the others to laugh.

"Probably a new sword as if Ryan doesn't already have enough of those," Trevor said.

"Hey, I don't have THAT many swords," Ryan protested.

"Ryan how many swords have you got in the mail from fans this week alone?" Jack asked crossing his arms. Ryan scratched the back of his head and grinned awkwardly.

"Nine?" he said hesitantly.

"THAT'S A LOT!" the three exclaimed as Jeremy held his sides laughing. Ryan casually reached behind him and pulled out a curved knife and started playing with it.

"You can never have too many weapons, especially pointy ones!" he said.

"Why am I not surprised that Ryan has a knife on him?" Trevor asked and threw up his hands while the whole table erupted into laughter.

"But seriously Jeremy, what's in the damn box?" Jack asked after they'd all calmed down. Jeremy looked at Ryan and raised his eyebrows, asking the question with his eyes. Ryan raised his own eyebrows and smiled giving Jeremy the go ahead. Jeremy reached down and picked up the large parcel and handed it to Ryan.

"Here ya go Ry, enjoy!" he said and sat back with an evil smile. The others watched Ryan expectantly as he weighed the box in his hands and shook the package, listening to the contents.

"Just open it!" Greg yelled and Ryan chuckled as he cut away the tape sealing the package. Reaching inside Ryan's eyes got large as he felt the item and then a dark smile crossed his face.

"Uh-oh!" Trevor said. Ryan laughed as he pulled out a giant nerf gun and planted it on the table, the eyes of the others bulging from their heads.

"What the fuck Jeremy?!" Jack yelled as he stared at the plastic weapon.

"I saw it and immediately thought of Ryan," Jeremy said laughing. Ryan quickly assembled the gun and loaded the bullets into it, laughing at the terrified faces of his coworkers. Jeremy leaned in and smiled at Ryan.

"Happy anniversary Rye Bread," he whispered. Ryan smiled and returned the phrase with a kiss on Jeremy's lips which cause the others to jokingly gag and groan.

"Gross!" Jack said sticking his tongue out.

"Is it just me, or are these guys being sorta rude?" Ryan asked, an evil smile creeping onto his face as he looked at Jeremy and signaled him with his eyes. Jeremy looked at the others still teasing them and then leaned back to Ryan.

"Maybe just a little. You should teach them some manners," he said, putting his thumb and index finger close to each other to emphasize how little rudeness the group was showing. Ryan laughed and turned to the others, turning the gun as well.

"Well boys, time to test ol Bessy out!" he said. The others looked terrified as Ryan began firing on them, the nerf bullets bouncing painfully off them.

"Fuck every man for himself!" Trevor yelled and the three ran from the set, Ryan continuing to fire on them and chasing after them laughing the whole time. Jeremy laughed hysterically in his seat and then turned towards the camera and shrugged.

"Thanks for watching this episode of Off Topic! Audio listeners, go and watch the video! Later!" he said and waved as he dashed off after his murder hungry boyfriend and his friends.


End file.
